


Face of Puzzle Pieces

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, description of scars btw, just fluff, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: written for shatt week on tumblr day 6: scars/bruises





	Face of Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> another day, another song related title oh bOy

            “Sorry.” Shiro says for what feels like the millionth time as their hands brush over a plate of food goo. It’s been a few weeks since Matt and Commander Holt have taken up residence in the Castle of Lions, but Matt still feels like his boyfriend is walking on eggshells around him. He tries to contain his frustration but it unwittingly comes out as he sets his cup of space juice down more aggressively than he meant to, causing it to clack loudly against the dining room table. Everyone looks up at the noise, making Matt’s cheeks flush in embarrassment.

            “Are you alright, Matt?” Allura asks from the head of the table, looking as poised as ever.

            “Actually I’m not feeling that well.” Matt says, which isn’t far from the truth. “I think I’m gonna go to my room and rest early tonight.”

            “Very well.” Allura says. “Do get some sleep! I’m sure you and your father are still sorely in need of rest.” Matt nods as he moves to get up from his seat, ignoring the concerned faces of the others.

            “I could go with you.” Shiro’s face is earnest as he makes the offer and Matt knows that more often than not Shiro’s actions speak more than his words but at this point Matt’s fed up with neither part of Shiro saying much.

            “I’m fine.” Matt mumbles, turning away from the other man.

            “I mean as long as you’re su—”

            “Just leave me alone, Shiro!” Matt snaps, much to the shock of everyone else. He leaves the room in a hurry, anxious to get back to the privacy of his own space. He can faintly hear Allura saying something along the lines of ‘go after him!’ but doesn’t have the energy to do anything about it. He needs some time alone. To think. That’s all. As soon as he reaches his room he flops down on his bed limply. He unintentionally dozes off a few moments later, the weight of his emotional weariness dragging him straight into the dream world. He sleeps deeply but restlessly, turning in his bed as images of happier days at the Garrison pepper his subconscious, further reminding him of everything is oh, so different.

            When Matt wakes up the light in his room is off and there is a blanket pulled over him, two things he distinctly remembers not being true when he fell asleep. He immediately suspects Shiro as the culprit and his frustration from before returns in full force. He leaps out of bed, throwing the covers off like a madman, barely getting on his feet properly before dashing down the hall, his mind a flurry.

            “Takashi Shirogane!” Matt shouts as he enters Shiro’s room. But the rest of his sentence never makes it to his vocal chords. Shiro is changing out of his paladin uniform and is currently shirtless, more exposed than Matt has seen him in a long time. But what strikes Matt the most are Shiro’s scars, new to him, but also old and faded, crisscrossing his back and dotting his torso. “Shiro.” Matt whispers softly. He makes his way across the room to stand in front of the other man. Unwittingly, he reaches a hand out to trace one of the scars, but pulls it back when Shiro shivers.

            “More leftovers from the gladiator ring.” Shiro mumbles. Matt feels like all the breath has been punched out of his lungs. Of course he’d seen the scar on Shiro’s nose. It was the first thing he’d noticed when he got back. But this was different, some how. More personal. More real. More terrifying. And also more heartbreaking.

            “Oh god, Shiro,” Matt looks up at his boyfriend. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

            “I…” Shiro’s voice trails off and surge of annoyance comes back to Matt.

            “Shiro. Talk. To. Me.” Matt’s voice is warm but firm as he looks Shiro directly in the eyes. “I’m tired of you treating me like I’m made of glass. Of you being around me but not saying anything to me and keeping me in the dark.” Matt bites down hard on the inside of his cheek. “Talk to me the way you used to.” Shiro’s lip trembles, and Matt instinctively reaches out and grabs Shiro’s hand. He gives Shiro’s hand a reassuring squeeze and, slowly but surely, words begin to come from Shiro’s mouth.

            “I was afraid of hurting you.” Shiro whispers. “After what happened in the gladiator ring I…” Shiro takes a harsh breath in an attempt to compose himself. “I knew it was my fault we were separated in the prison. That I wounded you. And…” Shiro’s voice cracks in a way that Matt’s never heard before and suddenly the heartbreak of before seems like nothing as Matt feels the shards of his heart being smashed into even smaller pieces. “And when you came back…you, you had, you…” Shiro is crying now and Matt puts his other hand on the small of Shiro’s back, rubbing circles into it in an attempt to calm Shiro. “You had bruises on your wrists from the shackles and I just…” Shiro stops to let out a sob. “I just wanted to give you space. I _had_ to give you space. Give you time to heal. Before I…” Shiro gulps. “Before I accidentally hurt you again.” Shiro scrunches his eyes shut for a moment. “You don’t think that I hated it? Every second I tried to keep you at arms length felt like you were on the other side of the galaxy from me again even though if I reached out I could brush my hand across your cheek.” Shiro gulps again. “And when you snapped at dinner I was upset, more at myself than from you because I knew you were right.” Shiro’s shoulders slump. “I’m so so-sorry, Matt.” A sniffle. “I was being selfish.” Matt doesn’t know what to say for a moment, and then decides that talking was never his strong suit. He lets go of Shiro’s hand to properly wrap his arms around the other man. Shiro doesn’t jerk away from Matt’s touch this time and leans into the embrace, feeling lighter than he has in a long time.

            “You’re an idiot, you know that.” Matt whispers into Shiro’s chest, tears of his own forming in his eyes.

            “I know.” Shiro replies softly. Matt can feel the faintest rumbling of laughter rising in Shiro’s throat.

            “But you’re my idiot.” Matt adjusts his arms so that he can lean up to press kisses to Shiro’s jaw and to his cheeks. He also presses kisses to Shiro’s nose, taking care around his scar, trying to say to Shiro that he is safe and loved with every touch of lips. “Shiro we all have our battle scars.” Matt mumbles after a while. “But you don’t have to bear them alone.” Shiro is frozen for a moment. “Let me rephrase that. I don’t _want_ you to have to bear them alone.”

            “Thank you.” Shiro’s whisper sounds more like a prayer and Matt feels like they’d really benefit from some higher power helping them out but also feels like they can make do between the two of them.

            “Sleep in my room tonight? Please?” Matt knows he’s won when Shiro lets a grin creep across his face.

            “Of course.” Shiro knows his scars will still be there the next morning. And that Matt’s bruises are still healing. But with a weight off his chest and Matt’s hand in his, for once he feels like he doesn’t have to worry about facing tomorrow.


End file.
